ma magnifique transformation
by yue-redmoon
Summary: la 1er fic de ma petite soeur du net Haku ! souhaitons lui bonne chance... La fin est nul c normal, elle faire une vrai fic sur autre chose.
1. chapitre 1

**Auteur : HAKU (ma petite-soeur)**

**Chapitre premier**

**Vendredi 8 Octobre 2004, le matin en me levant je commence à me sentir mal. J'avais mal au ventre, aux bras enfin dans tout mon corps. Je ne le dis pas à mes parents (ils s'inquiètent pour rien--) alors je pris mon petit déjeuner, me brossa les dents, m'habilla et prépara mon sac (hélas), pour mes cours de merde -- .**

**Enfin j'ai de la chance, je termine tous les vendredis après-midi à 12h05. Pendant toute la matinée j'étais très mal et dans mon caractère je ne dis rien, mais une de mes amies que je sûrenomme tout le temps Lulu-sama(dans Final Fantasy)remarqua que je n'était pas dans mon état naturel c'est à dire agitée, exitée, enfin folle pour abréger .La galère commence a mon 3ème cours , j'étais prête à vomir. Lulu(Daniéla) leva vite la main pour prévenir la prof ou plutôt lui dire qu'elle me sorte au plus vite. La prof cria de toutes ses forces pour qu'on ouvre la porte des toilettes le plus vite possible. On l'ouvra à temps.**

**(désolée d'avance pour les détails)Pendant 1h je me vidais le ventre(je ne traduis pas).Ma prof assez inquiète m'ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie. Comme j'étais obligée je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie quand je vis Honoré(ne me posez pas cette question qui est conne comme tout) il me vit assez blanche et me demanda :**

**-Manon ça va ?**

**-Ca pourrait aller mieux Honoré**

**-Tu viens au Volley ce soir mais…**

**-OUI OUI je viens**

**-T'es sûre ?**

**-Ouais **

**-Ok mais repose-toi ok je veux qu'on fasse un beau match ensemble ok ?**

**-OK je te le promets**

**- Je te fais confiance !**

**- Arigatô euh … Merci Honoré +**

**- A ce soir !**

**C'est comme ça qu'il se pencha et me fit la bise ! Cyril un de ses amis le tapa et lui dit :**

**« allez dépêche on va être en retard ! »**

**Au même moment j'entrais dans l'infirmerie.**

**-Bonjour !**

**-Bonjour mademoiselle qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?**

**Au même moment ma prof de français entra et parla avec l'infirmière :**

**-Manon vient de vomir et elle est très blanche vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**- Oui je vois ça ! Je vais la garder jusqu'à la fin des cours jusqu'a midi !**

**- Mais non je dois aller en cours !**

**-Non Manon tu restes avec l'infirmière !**

**-Bien madame !**

**-Alors Manon parle moi, quand est-ce que tu as commencée à te sentir mal ?**

**- Bin... Dès que je me suis levée !**

**- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à tes parents !**

**- Je me suis dit que ça allait passer !**

**- Et ça ne s'est pas calmé après 1 h ?**

**- Non ça a empiré !**

**- Ok alors je te garde ici tu ne sors pas avant 12h05 ok ?**

**- De toute façon je suis obligée !**

**- Eh oui !**

**Pendant 1h je me suis, mais alors, je me suis emmerdé avec l'infirmière. vous ne pouvez pas savoir, ce qu'elle me demanda :**

**-Tu loupe quoi comme cours là ?**

**- L'anglais, j'ai un contrôle !**

**- Aaah tu as de la chance alors !**

**- Ca va !**

**- Tu as révisé pour ce contrôle ?**

**- Un peu c'est sur les prétérits !**

**- Ah ok sinon tu aimes quoi comme jeu vidéo ?**

**-Heuuu … Final Fantasy 10-2 !**

**- Et ton personnage préféré c'est qui ?**

**-Yuna je l'adore j'aimerai son corps, ses vêtisphères et ses amis ! Et ses pistolets son géniaux !**


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre deuxième**

**-(infirmière) Pourquoi ses amies ?**

**-Bin, je trouve qu'elles ont une vrai amitié !Mais c'est aussi normal. Yuna est un invokeur, Rikku et Lulu sont ses gardiennes elles sont « obligées »de s'entendre !**

**- En faites tu aimes ses amies car tu n'as jamais eu des « vrai amies » c'est sa ? **

**-Oui !**

**DRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG**

**-allé tu peu partir je te libère !**

**-Merci ! Bonne journée !**

**Quand je sortie et même quand je lui parlait ma douleur augmentait ! Quand je sorti,Honoré et Cyril m'attendaient ! Je continue ma route. Dès que je passa devant Cyril, il me dit :**

**-tu nous attend !s'il te plaît ?**

**-Pourquoi !**

**-On veut rentré avec toi !**

**-Mais je peux rentré seule !**

**-Non tu a vu comme tu es blanche ?**

**-(Cyril)C'est vrai on croirai une Gothique sans te vexer !**

**-Ok je suppose qu'on doit attendre Maéva ?**

**-Je lui dit juste Salut et on y va !**

**-Bin moi je vous attend dehors bye !**

**-Je viens avec toi !**

**deux minutes plus tard Cyril nous rejoint . Au milieu du trajet je tomba part terre de faitgue. Honoré et Cyril mon aidés a marché jusqu'à chez moi.Avant de partir Honoré ma parla :**

**-Manon si tu veux venir au volley repose toi un max ok ?**

**-Ouai pas de problèms ;) !**

**-ok salut a ce soir ;) et Bonne ap J !**

**- Merci a toi aussi !**

**Je monta les escaliers assez lentements. Quand je termina de mangée je n'était plus de tous blanche ! Je me reposai quand même pour être en forme pour le volley !Alors je me dirigea vers ma chambre et m'alongea sur mon lit japonais et je mis ma montre a sonnée a 16h10. Je me prépara pour aller a volley. Arrivé là-bas Honoré me cria :**

**-TU as meilleure mine dit moi !C'est parce sue tu a bien mangé a midi **

**-Ouai je pense que c'est sa !**

**-(Madame Cazalot)Temps mieux en plus aujourd'hui on va beaucoup bossé. On a une compète a gagnée !**

**A la fin du cours je tomba un grand coup part terre. Madame Cazalot, Honoré et Cyril m'ont porté dehors pour que je respire de l'air. Madame Cazalot essaye de ma réveillé ! rien a faire je ne me réveille pas !Tout d'un coup mon corps se mis a volé. Mes habits se mirent a brûlés une lumière aveuglante sortait de mon corps. Mes cheveux commencèrent a poussé. De dos (mes cheveux)il y avait une long tresse entourée d'un ruban bordeaux. Ma tresse était long de 1m10 !Après sa, mon corps se posa doucement par terre. Mais le seul problème c'est que j'était nue '.Honoré enleva son T-shirt la donna a Madame cazalot et elle me le metta.**

**Je repris connaissance 10 minutes après. Je me leva,tous le monde étaient bouche bé de ma nouvelle beauté.Mon CORPS c'est transformé !**

**-C'était sa mon mal au ventre ? et dans tous mon corps ?**

**-LA VACHEEEE ! T'es trop belle Manon(cyril) !**

**-Je veux pas que maintenant les mecs m'aiment pour mon physique ou pour ma beauté !Je veux qu'ils m'aiment pour moi !Pour se que je suis vraiment !**

**-(Honoré)Depuis le début !Même depuis le premier regard que tu ma lancé je suis monté aux anges !Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi Manon !**

**-(madame cazalot) désolé de vous interrompre mais tu rentre comment Manon ?**

**-eu a pies pourquoi !**

**-ok mais tu va t'habillé comment ?**

**-bin comme d'hab mais avec des habits a ma taille !**

**-(honoré) viens chez moi ma mère fait un peu près cette taille !**

**- ok alors on y va ?**

**-ouai**

**(Madame Cazalot)je compte sur toi pour la surveillé ok ?**

**-pas de problèmes**

**Sur le chemin,Honoré me tenait la main. Moi assez surprise, je ne disait rien, mais arrivé devant chez lui il me dit :**

**-Tu veux que je te prête au moins un pantalon et un pull ?**

**-eu… si sa te dérange pas trop !**

**-Viens**

**Arrivé dans sa maison il cria :**

**-M'man un amie c'est fait raquetté**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Ouai !**

**-Ils ne vous ont pas blessé jeune fille ?**

**-Non non ca sa **

**-temps mieux**

**- tu croit que ses vêtements t'iront ?**

**-oui je pense mais je te les rendrai quand ?**

**-bin demain sa te va ?**

**-Ok pas de problèmes !**


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre troisième**

**Arriver a la fête tous le monde me fixais !Honoré, Cyril et Maéva se dirigeaient vers moi mais Daniéla et Victoiria mon sauvé elles mont tiré par allé dehors.**

**-(Victoria) Keski t arrivé ?tu exactement comme yuna !**

**-eu ouai je c mais je c'est pas comment j'ai fait '**

**- je pense que ton plus grand reve c'était de devenir Yuna de la tete aux pied et ton reve c'est réalisé ce soir !**

**-C'est la plus belle chose qui met arrivé ses dernière 24h **

**10 min plus tard Cyril mavait retrouver (po de bol pr moi mais bon)**

**-(Cyril) Tu nous a évite exprès ?**

**-Non mais Daniéla et Victoria avait des chose urgente a me dire SA TE DERANGE ?**

**-C'est bon me geule pas desus c rien fait **

**-Rikku Lulu on va sur le terrain de foot là bas ?**

**-OUAI ( les deux en mm tem --)**

**-Attend !**

**-Quoi CYRIL !**

**-Eu c'est qui le gar derrière toi ?**

**-Mais ya personne derrière moi**

**Je me retroune un grand Black me dit !**

**-Tien un cadeau de Valentino Rossi il a bien reçu votre idée pour sa Nouvelle Moto et son Nouveau Casque il vous en remercie en vous donnant son ancienne moto trop belle c'est une CBR1000RR couleur FIREBLADE. Tous le monde étaient surprit que j'avais fait des croquis pour la nouvelle moto de Valentino Rossi Tous le monde cria( juste mes amis) :**

**-TU CONNAIT VALENTINO ROSSI ?**

**- Bin oui je fait a chaque fois les dessin pour son casque et pour ses moto personnelles **

**-(Daniéla) WOOOW mais c'est qu'elle est super cette moto !**

**-(le grand black) Il voudrais vous rencontré Vendredi Prochain il vous invite avec 3 amis au grand Prix de Tokyo !**

**-( moi) C'EST VRAI ?**

**-Oui il vous attendra à Strasbourg devant son jet privé ! Je pourrai savoir qui vous enmener avec vous ?**

**-EUUU ouai j'enmène avec moi déjà moi lol Daniéla, Victoria et pour finir ! Valentino il faut pas l'oublier lol**

**-donc vous enmener avec vous que 2 amies ?**

**-Yeap c'est sa !**

**-D'accord je vais le dire tou de suite le dire a Mr Rossi **

**-BYE BYEEEE ! ATENDEEEER je fais comment j'ai pas de Casque '**

**Tous d'un coups Valentino Rossi descendit de sa moto( sa nouvelle que j'allai peintre) et il dit :**

**-C'est qui Manon Munoz ?**

**-C'est moi !**

**-C'est toi la fille qui me dessin tous les croquis pour mes moto perso ?**

**-Yeap C'est moi.**

**-TU ES UNE VRAIE GENIE !**

**- Merci !le quelle des croquis vous a le plus plut ?**

**-C'est celle la la Tuning**

**-celle la c'est moi qui l'est faite je l'ai acheter a ma déchetterie et je l'est transformé !**

**-Je pourrai la voir ? **

**-Euu je l'ai laissé chez un amis pour qu'il la cache il est pas prêt de ma la volé il c'est pas conduire une moto !**

**-Ok ! Je te l'acheter combien ?**

**-Me l'ACHETER ?**

**-Tu veux pas ! aaa elle est trop précieuse a tes yeux ?**

**-Non mais je l'avais fait exprès pour vous !**

**-Arrête de me vouvoyer je déteste !**

**-OK bin de toute je te la donne ;) car tu ma donné ton ancienne CBR1000RR FIREBLADE !**

**- C'est rien sa !**

**-Alors pendant 1 ans je reste avec toi sur les circuits GP 500cm² ok ?**

**- C'est encore rien sa !**

**-Tu veux que je te demande quoi d'autre ?**

**-Encore au moins une moto !**

**-Non t'es fou !sa me suffi largement la CBR1000RR !**

**-T'es sure ?**

**-Yeap !**

**-Alors tu veux bien faire un tour avec moi ? en moto ? tu me fait visité Benfeld ok ?**

**-Sa je peut pas refussé !**

**- ON est parti **

**Pendant 2h30 on était parti c'était vraiment génial ! De retour à 1h30 du matin j'étais épuisée 2h30 sur une moto sa commence a faire !**

**-Eu… Valentino tu as un endroit ou dormir pour cette nuit ?**

**-ouai sa va aller Yuna !**

**-Ok merci !**

**- de quoi**

**-tu ma appeler Yuna ! Personne ne ma appeler comme sa depuis que j'ai changer !**

**-aller a + Yuna j'espère que Tidus rentrera et que tu vas le retrouver !**

**-Merci mais je pense que sa mètrera un peu de temps avant que j'ai une vrai jhistoire d'amoure éè**

**-mais non tu verra t'as vite fait de tomber amoureuse**

**Tous d'un coups je me mis a grandir mon visage était entrain de vieillir ! Valentino se retourna et vis une femme !**

**-Yuna ?c 'est toi ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ? Mon visage a changé ?**

**-Tu as vieilli !Mais tu es de plus en plus belle !**

**-J'ai environ quelle age la ?**

**-je te donne mon age !**

**-25 ?**

**-Ouai mais t'es trop belle je croit que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux moi !**

**-Dit pas de bêtise !**

**-Mais demande je ne mens pas ! Demande aux autres tu es magnifique ! Mais maintenant tu n'es plus dans leur age tu es devenue maintenant une femme à 25 ans tu doit avoir un emploi, un appart, un compte bancaire et un petit ami c'est pas obligé mais dans cette zone d'âge c'est majoritaire !**

**-(Honoré) Arrête de conneries Manon est toujours la même avec le même age !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit ! Tu es amoureux de Yuna ?**

**-C'est pas YUNA C'est MANON ! Et oui j'aime Manon !**

**Il s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je reculai !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Manon tu ne m'aime pas ?**

**-J'ai changé ! Je crois Valentino ! Tu n'es pas de mon age je suis désolé si tu m'avait demandé plus tôt peut êtres sa aurai marché mais maintenant j'ai 25 ans je ne peut reculer ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois m'en aller ! Je dois chercher un job !**

**-(Valentino) Mais tu en a un je croit !**

**-Tu me dit c'est quoi !**

**-Tu travail sur les circuit avec moi !Tu es mon mécano personnel**

**-(Maéva) ON se demande pourquoi ?**

**-Jte demande pardon Maéva ?**

**Je m'avance près d'elle prête a la baffé. Mais ….**

**-On a pas de temps a perdre avec ses histoire Yuna on doit dormir pour que demain on puisse foncé pour ne pas être en retard on doit préparer notre grand prix !**

**-Mais.**

**-Tu n'es pas mon mécano perso tu es mon coéquipier pour les course tu es dans l'écurie Yamaha !**

**-Ta coéquipière ?**

**-Ouai tu as la même moto que moi ! Et en se moment on arrête pas de gagné contre Honda !**

**-bin dit donc je ne pensais pas être pilote de moto GP 500 cm ² !**

**-Tu es né sur une moto !**

**-lol**

**Je rentrai chez moi pour me préparer à partir pendant toute une année pour voir ma nouvelle famille ! L'écurie Yamaha ! Il parait qu'ils sont très gentils et simpas même quand c'est la coureuse ! Quand j'étais rentré mes parents m'attendait ! Ils pleuraient a moitié ! Mes valises était déjà préparer je n'avait plus cas dire bye a tous le monde mais je leur dit :**

**-Je vous promets que je revient dans 1 ans comme la saison vient juste de commencée je veux pas les abandonné maintenant il compte sur moi et sur Valentino vous comprenez ?**

**- Mais bien sure, ton petit amis c'est Valentino Rossi ? **

**-aller j'y vais moi je veux pas être en retard ! BYE BYE TOUS LE MONDE !**

**Valentino pris mes valises et les donna au grand black et il les metta dans le coffre et le referma Valentino me dit :**

**-On prend nos motos ok ?**

**-Yeap on a 30 in pour allé a stars et je pense 10 min le temps d'embarqué abor de ton jet !**

**-C'est le temps que j'ai mis pour venir !**

**-Ok on est parti !**

**A Peine sur la RN83 qu'avec Valentino on était à 220 Km/h on faisait du TO SHUSS ! Arrivé a L'aéroport de Strasbourg qu'on mis nos moto sur un monte charge qui emmenai nos moto dans son jet ! On courut vers le jet qui allait bientôt décoller. Arrivé a Tokyo des milliers de nos fans (surtout ceux de Valentino) nous attendais a notre descente du jet. Enfin sorti de la foule nos moto nous attendaient sagement dehors elles nous attendaient. Arrivé a notre écurie préférer, TOUS les loco étaient plain a craqué juste pour nous voir. ON se faufila avec nos casques sur la tête arrivé dans notre chambre on se changea le plus vite possible car on avait une conférence de presse pour ma nouvelle entrer chez Yamaha. Sa a duré 1h. 1h de cauchemar les questions les plus débiles c'était :**

**-Vous vené de rentrer chez Yamaha votre nouvelle écurie en même temps que Valentino Rossi c'est assez louche non ?**

**-Non je vois pas de quoi vous parler L'écurie Yamaha a une bonne ambiance j'avais envie de changé ! Je ne savais pas que mon coéquipier de Honda allait dans la même écurie !**

**Vous êtes avec Valentino Rossi alors ?**

**-Non je n'ais pas de petit amis et même si j'en avais un je le montrerais pas a toute la presse car quand Valentino a gagné sa dernière course chez Honda je l'ais pris dans mes bras j'ai fait le scandale auprès des journaliste c'était juste pour le félicité ! Ce n'est pas mon petit ami vous êtes content maintenant ? Désoler mais je dois partir !**

**-Pourquoi dont Mademoiselle !**

**-je doit me préparé étudier les technique pour les virages et puis sa vous regarde pas ok.**

**-Très bien si c'est comme ça je doit partir aussi !**

**Valentino me raccompagna jusqu'à notre chambre on allai se préparer pour aller au circuit. Le circuit est super grand ! Les gradins étaient déjà plein a craqué et quand ils nous on vous ils se sont tous mis a crier **

**-VALENTINO ! MANOOOOOOON !**

**Ils agitaient dans le vent dans le vent des drapeaux à notre effigie**

**-Alors les enfants vous êtes près pour cette course de folie ?elle va être plus dure que les autres en plus le sol glisse ne soyez pas imprudent sur la piste ok ?**

**-(Moi) De toute façon si on met pas les gaz on va perdre chez Honda ils sont plutôt fort sur la neige ou sol glissant !**

**-(Valentino) elle a raison on était chez eu leur pneus sont résistant sur sol glissant et sur neige !**

**-Il faut prendre les pneus eu … sur gravier mouiller ! **

**-(le patron de Yamaha) tu en es sure Manon !**

**-Ouai**

**-(patron de Yamaha) Les gars on met comme pneus pour les enfants les spécial gravier neiges sol mouiller ok ?**

**-(un mécano) Ou êtes sur sa va glissé avec !**

**-(Moi) C'est pas grave c une astuce dans les virage tu les prend a 220km/h et tu met ton genoux par terre tu va prendre ton virage très sérer mais il faut je te l'accorde il faut maîtrisé les monstre mais si tu les maîtrise il doit y avoir aucun problèmes !**

**-(Valentino) Allé on fait confiance a notre meilleur pilote féminine ok ?**

**-(les mécanos) OUAI !**

**2 heures avant le départ j'ai trop peur de me planter avec les pneus !**

**- Sa va Yuna ?**

**-UN peu stressé mais sa va Valentino é toi ? Sa va ?**

**-Ouai j'ai atte moi d'essayer ces pneus sur la piste mais maintenant y a les temps d'essaye !c'est a toi !c'est pour sa que je suis venu pour le moment le premier c moi !**

**-Ok a toute !**

**-Bonne chance**

**-merci ! **

**Et celui qui sera en pole position est MANON avec 1min00 tout pile pour un tour c'est un nouveau record pour le circuit de Tokyo si elle est régulière elle peut facilement battre Rossi !Mais ce revient a la même chose y aura quand même une sacré bagarre entre ces deux coéquipier j'espère du fond du cœur que Valentino ne fera pas de favoritisme !C'est sur Manon est une femme assez jolie et qui a beaucoup de présence sur sa moto ! Même Max Biaggi est tombé sous son charme ! Mais nous disont qu'elle joue de son charme mais je ne pense pas car c'est quand même un bon pilote de 500 il faut le reconnaître !c'est sur ! Mais bon le départ va commencer et la pluie commence également par tomber !**

**Il y a une nouvelle apparemment Yamaha aurait mis comme pneus des spéciale neiges et gravier mais ils font glissé et peut être faire un accident mais bon c'est eux qui décide ! Le départ commence 3 2 1 c'est pari pour une course inoubliable ! Manon est déjà a 250km/h son écurie est inquiète ils lui avait dit de pas être imprudent mais Manon n'en fait cas sa tête ! Ils arrive dans le 1er virage Manon le passe a 255km/h sont écurie est très inquiète. (1h plus tard) Nous arrivons dans le dernier virage ! Manon et Valentino se bat pour la première place depuis le 2ème tous Valentino a la même conduite que Manon c'est peut être leur astuce on ne c'est pas ! Le Vainqueur est !Mais c'est une égalité !Yamaha sont Heureux !Ils viennent de gagner 100 points d'un seul coup !Manon et Valentino roule a coté ils se tienne la main et ils se lèvent sur leur moto !Ils sont aussi contents que leur écurie ! Ils s'arrêtent Valentino laisse sa moto dans les graviers et monte sur la moto de Manon ils sont heureux !Manon ramène Valentino devant les stands ils descendent de la moto et fonce dans les bras de leur coach ! 3ème Nakano 2ème Biaggi et 1er égalité Rossi et Munoz !Dans quelque minute ils vont montés sur le podium !Les bouteilles de champagne sont doublé pour les 1er !Valentino n'arrête pas d'arrosé Manon de champagne ! alors que Manon arrose Max et Nakano !Manon donne sa bouteilles a l'écurie et boit dans celle de Valentino ! Ils sont mignon je me demande si il ne sort pas ensemble ! Nelson vous êtes près des vainqueurs ?**

**-Ouai tout a fait alors on va parler en premier a la nouvelle venue c'est-à-dire Manon !Alors comment était cette course ? Difficile ?**

**-Non sa va mais c'est a la fin quand Valentino ma rattrapé c'était très serrer je préfèraiq que ça se termine comme ça qu'on soit égalité !**

**-Et vous vous en pensé quoi de cette course mon cher Valentino ?**

**-Je trouver qu'elle était merveilleuse Manon l'avais dit juste avant de montée sur sa moto !**

**-merci et reposé vous bien !**

**-Merci ! **


	4. la fin

**-Eu… Valentino tu as un endroit ou dormir pour cette nuit ?**

**-ouai sa va aller Yuna !**

**-Ok merci !**

**- de quoi**

**-tu ma appeler Yuna ! Personne ne ma appeler comme sa depuis que j'ai changer !**

**-aller a + Yuna j'espère que Tidus rentrera et que tu vas le retrouver !**

**-Merci mais je pense que sa mètrera un peu de temps avant que j'ai une vrai jhistoire d'amoure éè**

**-mais non tu verra t'as vite fait de tomber amoureuse**

**Tous d'un coups je me mis a grandir mon visage était entrain de vieillir ! Valentino se retourna et vis une femme !**

**-Yuna ?c 'est toi ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ? Mon visage a changé ?**

**-Tu as vieilli !Mais tu es de plus en plus belle !**

**-J'ai environ quelle age la ?**

**-je te donne mon age !**

**-25 ?**

**-Ouai mais t'es trop belle je croit que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux moi !**

**-Dit pas de bêtise !**

**-Mais demande je ne mens pas ! Demande aux autres tu es magnifique ! Mais maintenant tu n'es plus dans leur age tu es devenue maintenant une femme à 25 ans tu doit avoir un emploi, un appart, un compte bancaire et un petit ami c'est pas obligé mais dans cette zone d'âge c'est majoritaire !**

**-(Honoré) Arrête de conneries Manon est toujours la même avec le même age !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit ! Tu es amoureux de Yuna ?**

**-C'est pas YUNA C'est MANON ! Et oui j'aime Manon !**

**Il s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je reculai !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Manon tu ne m'aime pas ?**

**-J'ai changé ! Je crois Valentino ! Tu n'es pas de mon age je suis désolé si tu m'avait demandé plus tôt peut êtres sa aurai marché mais maintenant j'ai 25 ans je ne peut reculer ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois m'en aller ! Je dois chercher un job !**

**-(Valentino) Mais tu en a un je croit !**

**-Tu me dit c'est quoi !**

**-Tu travail sur les circuit avec moi !Tu es mon mécano personnel**

**-(Maéva) ON se demande pourquoi ?**

**-Jte demande pardon Maéva ?**

**Je m'avance près d'elle prête a la baffé. Mais ….**

**-On a pas de temps a perdre avec ses histoire Yuna on doit dormir pour que demain on puisse foncé pour ne pas être en retard on doit préparer notre grand prix !**

**-Mais.**

**-Tu n'es pas mon mécano perso tu es mon coéquipier pour les course tu es dans l'écurie Yamaha !**

**-Ta coéquipière ?**

**-Ouai tu as la même moto que moi ! Et en se moment on arrête pas de gagné contre Honda !**

**-bin dit donc je ne pensais pas être pilote de moto GP 500 cm ² !**

**-Tu es né sur une moto !**

**-lol**

**Je rentrai chez moi pour me préparer à partir pendant toute une année pour voir ma nouvelle famille ! L'écurie Yamaha ! Il parait qu'ils sont très gentils et simpas même quand c'est la coureuse ! Quand j'étais rentré mes parents m'attendait ! Ils pleuraient a moitié ! Mes valises était déjà préparer je n'avait plus cas dire bye a tous le monde mais je leur dit :**

**-Je vous promets que je revient dans 1 ans comme la saison vient juste de commencée je veux pas les abandonné maintenant il compte sur moi et sur Valentino vous comprenez ?**

**- Mais bien sure, ton petit amis c'est Valentino Rossi ? **

**-aller j'y vais moi je veux pas être en retard ! BYE BYE TOUS LE MONDE !**

**Valentino pris mes valises et les donna au grand black et il les metta dans le coffre et le referma Valentino me dit :**

**-On prend nos motos ok ?**

**-Yeap on a 30 in pour allé a stars et je pense 10 min le temps d'embarqué abor de ton jet !**

**-C'est le temps que j'ai mis pour venir !**

**-Ok on est parti !**

**A Peine sur la RN83 qu'avec Valentino on était à 220 Km/h on faisait du TO SHUSS ! Arrivé a L'aéroport de Strasbourg qu'on mis nos moto sur un monte charge qui emmenai nos moto dans son jet ! On courut vers le jet qui allait bientôt décoller. Arrivé a Tokyo des milliers de nos fans (surtout ceux de Valentino) nous attendais a notre descente du jet. Enfin sorti de la foule nos moto nous attendaient sagement dehors elles nous attendaient. Arrivé a notre écurie préférer, TOUS les loco étaient plain a craqué juste pour nous voir. ON se faufila avec nos casques sur la tête arrivé dans notre chambre on se changea le plus vite possible car on avait une conférence de presse pour ma nouvelle entrer chez Yamaha. Sa a duré 1h. 1h de cauchemar les questions les plus débiles c'était :**

**-Vous vené de rentrer chez Yamaha votre nouvelle écurie en même temps que Valentino Rossi c'est assez louche non ?**

**-Non je vois pas de quoi vous parler L'écurie Yamaha a une bonne ambiance j'avais envie de changé ! Je ne savais pas que mon coéquipier de Honda allait dans la même écurie !**

**Vous êtes avec Valentino Rossi alors ?**

**-Non je n'ais pas de petit amis et même si j'en avais un je le montrerais pas a toute la presse car quand Valentino a gagné sa dernière course chez Honda je l'ais pris dans mes bras j'ai fait le scandale auprès des journaliste c'était juste pour le félicité ! Ce n'est pas mon petit ami vous êtes content maintenant ? Désoler mais je dois partir !**

**-Pourquoi dont Mademoiselle !**

**-je doit me préparé étudier les technique pour les virages et puis sa vous regarde pas ok.**

**-Très bien si c'est comme ça je doit partir aussi !**

**Valentino me raccompagna jusqu'à notre chambre on allai se préparer pour aller au circuit. Le circuit est super grand ! Les gradins étaient déjà plein a craqué et quand ils nous on vous ils se sont tous mis a crier **

**-VALENTINO ! MANOOOOOOON !**

**Ils agitaient dans le vent dans le vent des drapeaux à notre effigie**

**-Alors les enfants vous êtes près pour cette course de folie ?elle va être plus dure que les autres en plus le sol glisse ne soyez pas imprudent sur la piste ok ?**

**-(Moi) De toute façon si on met pas les gaz on va perdre chez Honda ils sont plutôt fort sur la neige ou sol glissant !**

**-(Valentino) elle a raison on était chez eu leur pneus sont résistant sur sol glissant et sur neige !**

**-Il faut prendre les pneus eu … sur gravier mouiller ! **

**-(le patron de Yamaha) tu en es sure Manon !**

**-Ouai**

**-(patron de Yamaha) Les gars on met comme pneus pour les enfants les spécial gravier neiges sol mouiller ok ?**

**-(un mécano) Ou êtes sur sa va glissé avec !**

**-(Moi) C'est pas grave c une astuce dans les virage tu les prend a 220km/h et tu met ton genoux par terre tu va prendre ton virage très sérer mais il faut je te l'accorde il faut maîtrisé les monstre mais si tu les maîtrise il doit y avoir aucun problèmes !**

**-(Valentino) Allé on fait confiance a notre meilleur pilote féminine ok ?**

**-(les mécanos) OUAI !**

**2 heures avant le départ j'ai trop peur de me planter avec les pneus !**

**- Sa va Yuna ?**

**-UN peu stressé mais sa va Valentino é toi ? Sa va ?**

**-Ouai j'ai atte moi d'essayer ces pneus sur la piste mais maintenant y a les temps d'essaye !c'est a toi !c'est pour sa que je suis venu pour le moment le premier c moi !**

**-Ok a toute !**

**-Bonne chance**

**-merci ! **

**Et celui qui sera en pole position est MANON avec 1min00 tout pile pour un tour c'est un nouveau record pour le circuit de Tokyo si elle est régulière elle peut facilement battre Rossi !Mais ce revient a la même chose y aura quand même une sacré bagarre entre ces deux coéquipier j'espère du fond du cœur que Valentino ne fera pas de favoritisme !C'est sur Manon est une femme assez jolie et qui a beaucoup de présence sur sa moto ! Même Max Biaggi est tombé sous son charme ! Mais nous disont qu'elle joue de son charme mais je ne pense pas car c'est quand même un bon pilote de 500 il faut le reconnaître !c'est sur ! Mais bon le départ va commencer et la pluie commence également par tomber !**

**Il y a une nouvelle apparemment Yamaha aurait mis comme pneus des spéciale neiges et gravier mais ils font glissé et peut être faire un accident mais bon c'est eux qui décide ! Le départ commence 3 2 1 c'est pari pour une course inoubliable ! Manon est déjà a 250km/h son écurie est inquiète ils lui avait dit de pas être imprudent mais Manon n'en fait cas sa tête ! Ils arrive dans le 1er virage Manon le passe a 255km/h sont écurie est très inquiète. (1h plus tard) Nous arrivons dans le dernier virage ! Manon et Valentino se bat pour la première place depuis le 2ème tous Valentino a la même conduite que Manon c'est peut être leur astuce on ne c'est pas ! Le Vainqueur est !Mais c'est une égalité !Yamaha sont Heureux !Ils viennent de gagner 100 points d'un seul coup !Manon et Valentino roule a coté ils se tienne la main et ils se lèvent sur leur moto !Ils sont aussi contents que leur écurie ! Ils s'arrêtent Valentino laisse sa moto dans les graviers et monte sur la moto de Manon ils sont heureux !Manon ramène Valentino devant les stands ils descendent de la moto et fonce dans les bras de leur coach ! 3ème Nakano 2ème Biaggi et 1er égalité Rossi et Munoz !Dans quelque minute ils vont montés sur le podium !Les bouteilles de champagne sont doublé pour les 1er !Valentino n'arrête pas d'arrosé Manon de champagne ! alors que Manon arrose Max et Nakano !Manon donne sa bouteilles a l'écurie et boit dans celle de Valentino ! Ils sont mignon je me demande si il ne sort pas ensemble ! Nelson vous êtes près des vainqueurs ?**

**-Ouai tout a fait alors on va parler en premier a la nouvelle venue c'est-à-dire Manon !Alors comment était cette course ? Difficile ?**

**-Non sa va mais c'est a la fin quand Valentino ma rattrapé c'était très serrer je préfèrai que ça se termine comme ça qu'on soit égalité !**

**-Et vous vous en pensé quoi de cette course mon cher Valentino ?**

**-Je trouver qu'elle était merveilleuse Manon l'avais dit juste avant de montée sur sa moto !**

**-merci et reposé vous bien !**

**-Merci ! **

**De retour dans notre mobil home en c'est vite mis en pyjama et on c'est mis au lit vite fait bien fait car on était très fatigués !Mais le seul problème c'était que comme il faisait très froid bin je dort avec Valentino et donc un journaliste c'est glissé dans notre mobile home et a pris des clichés pendants qu'on dormait et donc il allais les développé pour nous mettre dans BIIP. Le lendemain Valentino prend son petit déj et en lisent le journal il cracha et commença a toussé ! **

**-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?**

**-Regarde dans le journal !**

**-C'est quoi ces bétisses ?IL se moque de nous ou quoi ?Comment ils ont puent prendre ces clichés ?**

**-ON a pas du fermer la porte minceeeeee !**

**-mais on peut dire que c'est une infraction ils ont violé le droit d'entrer dans notre appart !**

**-Ouai mais regarde le gros titre **

**Valentino et Manon un couple gagnant !**

**-C'est pas vrai ! Moi je vais leur parlé tu verras !**

**-Non c'est pas la peine on va démentir ses photos !**

**-Tu veux leur dire quoi ? On a cas leur dire qu'on est ensemble c'est la vérité !**

**-Ouai moi aussi j'en ai marre de mentir mais bonjours les rumeurs !**

**-Ouai mais au moins on va vivre tranquille a part les rumeurs mais on aura cas pas lire le journal c'est simple lol**

**-Tu as toujours le mot pour rire toi c'est pour sa que je t'aime !**

**-Et moi aussi j'ai un ptit copain super mignon,simpas,intelligent et en plus je travail avec lui !**

**-C'est sur que je suis pas donné je coûte cher pour les femmes !lol**

**-Mais pas pour moi !Moi je t'ai 24h/24 et en plus tu es toujours là pour moi !**

**-Mais toi tu es mon cadeau de tous les jours..**

**Fin**


End file.
